This invention relates to electrical circuits and particularly to transistor circuitry suitable for use as a switch or as a floating current driver for plural utilization devices.
It has often been desirable in the design of control circuits to provide simple and economical circuitry for switchably and substantially concurrently driving a plurality of utilization devices. Applications for such circuits are found in arrangements where, by way of illustration, it is beneficial to apply operating or bias voltages simultaneously to a plurality of utilization devices. Examples of such devices are electromechanical relays and electronic switches. Among the latter category of switches are the so-called semiconductor bridges which find widespread use in telemetering, time division switching and other telecommunication systems. Despite extensive innovation in control circuit design, a need yet exists for improved circuit arrangements for accomplishing the foregoing functions.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide an improved transistor switch circuit and particularly a switchable circuit for concurrently driving plural utilization devices.